His Angel (sorry if someone already took this title!)
by Decadent Albatros
Summary: A story made up by a collection of one-shots, that follow a timeline. Of course, FMP Sigma spoilers inside since it takes place after those events. I hope you like this and I might continue to add chapters as I do more and more one-shots based on this story, thought you can consider it complete as it is.
1. Chapter 1

The summer's breeze was passing through the trees that adorned the road. Plenty, maybe too many people were walking in it, casually disregarding the cars that were racing next to them to God knows where. To a tourist, this would be a sight to behold. Such a huge mass of people , walking amongst the skyscrapers with such coordination. Yet, to the people that live here this is just the norm... or is it?

It has been a year since 'Angel' and Uruz 7 have reunited, after a year that would separate every other couple. Between Amalgam, Sophia and various betrayals, things looked dire for our military maniac, yet he managed to do it. Even when the odds where stacked against him, he succeded in protecting her, and now also his, world. Oh the tears of happyness that were shed when they returned to her place; so many kisses, so many things to say and so many memories that were waiting for them. They knew they didn't need to hurry, cause now they were safe. After that trip through hell, heaven was waiting for them.

The dim light of a lamp was the only source of light in the apartment. The distant cars, the barkings of the dogs and the rare sound of an ambulance were the only sound in the place. It wasn't too bad, in fact it was fairly well kept. It wasn't a mansion, but for them it was just right.

A long lock of dark-blue hair was dangling from the back of the couch. She was so sweet when she was sleeping, it was as if all that repressed anger was never there in the first place. The TV in front of her was turned off, she was tired of the pointless Reality-Shows that were trasmitted this late at night. She was also tired of waiting for him, but there wasn't another option.

While she was working part-time in a bar, he decided to work for the nearby police department. When he told this, she couldn't do anything other then laugh. Some things never change.

Sousuke told her that on wensday, every second week, he would come late because of various paperwork, so she shouldn't wait for him. Not once she listened to him.

With a sound, the door gingerly opened. The light of the hallway made her way into the apartment, revealing a tall figure. Scar, scruffy brown hair, wide shoulders, analytical eyes paired with two kind eyes. He hated returning to the darkness of their apartment, it reminded him of how impersonal were all of the cabins where he slept during the numerous missions he took part of. At least he was happy that guns, commanders and AS-es were not a part of his life anymore.

As he was trying to make his way in his home, he noticed that there was someone on the couch. The darkness was not a problem for him, he did plenty of missions during night, so he easily noticed that his girlfriend was, again, laying there. It didn't took him long to come next to her, more to admire her then to check if she was all right. Even thought he had troubles adapting to the civilian life (not as much as when he first came), returning home knowing that she would be there to welcome him gave him strenght.

She was indeed his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of eyes are on alert on this bright thursday morning. The light of the sun was illuminating the apartment where our dear couple was doing breakfast. Her cooking was top notch as always, causing Sousuke's nostrils to jump with joy. On the other side of the table, Kaname's face was exhibiting a wide smile between a pair of bread with jelly and a glass of milk. Seeing his serious and composed expression every morning, knowing that they were both safe and sound always caused her the biggest feeling of happyness. Even when she stopped hearing the whispers, knowing that she was the most important thing to him, made her feel like the happiest woman in the world.

With a small movement of the head, she changes from looking at her plate to her partner, which was too hungry to notice her looking at him. Loud and clear, Kaname breaks the silence filled with the battering of forks and knives on the plates.

《 So, how was yesterday? Paperwork keeping you busy as always? 》

《 Affir-I mean yes, but it wasn't a problem. 》

"Of course it wasn't," thinks Kaname, a little annoyed at the answer but knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't have it otherwise. 《

So tell me Sousuke, will you be busy today? 》

《 The chances are high, yes. Why you're asking this? 》

《 Welll... You see, 》she says with a bit of shyness in her voice,《 I talked with Kyoko and she asked me if perhaps we clould hangout today... or one of these days! 》

His expression suddently changes, giving sign to some inner analysis of her request. It's going to be though, but he can do it.

《 Ok, you can tell Kyoko that we're going to be present. 》

《 Awesome! I'll let you know any further details, and...》

《 Yes? 》

《 Try to contain yourself. 》

Knowing that he didn't have another option, last he would meet his OTHER nemesis, the ever-so-present harisen, his answer is obvious.

《 It is not a problem. 》.


	3. Chapter 3

《 Kana-chan, is everything all right? 》

《 Yes, but... 》

《 But what? 》

《 Sousuke still hasn't returned from the damn cinema! 》

《 I bet he will be back any seco-there he is! 》

With a brisk pace, our former Mythril mercenary makes his way to Kaname, Kyoko and Ono-D, that in the meanwhile was checking his phone for any messages.

《 Sorry to keep you waiting, I meet some obastacles on my way here. 》

《 Like what? 》, Chidori asks, sensing the anger rising. Even after 2 years, and more, of knowing each other, he still managed to make her pissed off.

《 Someone was trying to sneak in past the Staff, into the projection room. 》

《 I hope you didn't do any harm to them... 》

《 Affirmative, I told them to stop, informing them that otherwise they would face dire consequenses and then made report to the guards. 》

《 That's... surprising Sousuke-kun! 》

《 Yeah Sagara, I thought you would tie them up and threw them in the toilet! 》

With one hand under his chin, Sousuke answers to Kyoko and her boyfriend with a slight change in his tone.

《 That was my second option, actually. 》

With a sigh, Kaname chimes in with a noticeable proud tone.

《 I suppose everyone can change, huh? C'mon, we have some fried shrimps that await us! 》

So, every couple holding hands make their way to the restourant. Things might have changed, yet some things indeed stay the same.


End file.
